c Interview With Quatre Rabera Winner
by ms.maxwell
Summary: Hope you like it! R


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing!!Or WB11!!

# Interview With Quatre Rabera Winner

** **

Ms: We have decided that instead of interviewing people you've never heard of , or forcing you to listen to a shrink ramble on and on and on We are going to interview someone you'd want to steal from!! Introducing Quatre Rabera Winner!!

Audience: ***applause****whistles*

Ms: Now Quatre, your rolling money, but the big question is when you die who gets the money??

Quatre: Well I do plan on getting marred and having kids.

Girl From Audience: Take me rich boy!!!

Quatre: *Blushes* 

GFA: *jumps on quatre* You know you want me!!  
  


Ms: ok you two can have your wedding, and other things I can't get into since this is on WB11!! 

GFA: Make me!!

Ms:*Drags GFA by her hair back stage and put her in an electric chair puts lots of extensions together and brings the button to her seat*Now with no further interruptions *gives a death glare to the audience* I have yet another question ***gasp*** Quatre are you gay?I always wanted to know that.

Quatre: Um well you see um….

Ms: O_OI never thought it was true… anyway O_OWho Do you have a cru-

GFA: I'm gonna sue- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh iiitt buuurrnnnsss

Quatre: you electrified her?!?!?!  
  


Ms: no..

Voice back stage: mwhahaha that's for trying to take my man!!!!

Ms: * gasp* Dorothy!!

Dorothy: She tried to take him, so I poked her face with a branding iron.

Audience: *gasp* I can't believe she did that!

Ms: security!! 

Dorothy: You can't take away the great Dorothy!! Mwuahahahaha!!  
  


Ms: I'm not taking you away.. security dump the deformed body in a river or something this never happened!!!

Heero: This is public television and it's live!!

Ms:Heero!!Um one sec!*Turns to the audience*That did not happen it was special effects stunt dummy illusion DID NOT HAPPEN!! 

Audience: Of course I knew the whole time…NO duh they wouldn't do that on public television

Wu Fei: Weak audience actually believed that

Big Guy From Audience: What did you say girly guy!

WuFei: Eep!*Runs for dear life*

BGFA: GET BACK HERE!!!!   
  
Wu Fei: ***Sees Duo Walking around the corner whistling spinning his keys that have the grim reaper on it***Maxwell, you have to help me from that guy over there!

Duo:*Sees the BGFA looking into a trashcan looking for WuFei* Sure I'll help you WuFei hide behind those boxes and I'll go deal with him.

Duo: Are you looking for a kid about ye high, has his hair in a pony tail and like to call people weak??

BGFA: yeah that's the guy!! Which way did he go which way did he go!!!

Duo: Yeah I'll tell you for a small price!

BGFA: UM A a price?

Duo: Cha ching! $50 and I'll tell you were he is.

BGFA: UM I don't have that kind of money.

Duo: $20?

BGFA: nope

Duo: $10

BGFA: ah let me see *looks through wallet* nope

Duo: What do you have?

BGFA: 2 cents half a piece of gum and a picture of my mom.

Duo: * sigh*Well the look on Wu Fei's face will be enough.

Duo: Well I'll tell you where he is for free cause that's the kind of guy I am!! 

BGFA:Gee, thanks mr!!Where is he?

Duo: Behing those boxes.

BGFA:*looks behind boxes and grabs Wu Feiby his neck*Momma always told me to defend myself!Even when they only insult my,um what is supper super oh yeahsuperior intelligence!

Wu Fei: Maxwell!! I'll get you!!

~~Back where Dorothy is Laughing like crazy~~

Dorothy: Mwhahahahaha

Ms & Quatre: *sweatdrop*

Dorothy: *pounces on Quatre and kisses him*

Another Voice:HHHHHHEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOO

Heero: Um gotta go!!

Relena: Get back here hero!! Come on it's not fair that fork eyebrows and rich gay guy make out better than us!

Ms: hehehe noone heard that

Relena: ***tackles Heero down and faces him then bats her eyelashes*** Don't be so modest last night you did fine!I'm still feeling it today!

Ms: *sweatdrop* Well That's all for today!! Bye bye*through clenched teeth* Time to go back to shrinks and people you've never heard of.

~~~After Math~~~  
  


Wu Feigot beat up so badly he had to stay in the hospital for a month.He would have stayed longer if he didn't strangle the nurse and jump out the window.Relena got her wish.Dorothy got some. Duo is still running from Wu Fei with a little help from Trowa.Ms got fired and will probably be flamed by Sage Rai Kishima.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviw!! ^_^And sage I just liked your interviewing the characters idea so I decided to write one and if you want to flame you have every right too!!


End file.
